smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox in a Hole!
Fox in a Hole! is the 32nd episode of the first season of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Sonic bets Tails he can't go 24 hours without using his tails for anything. If Tails wins the bet, he gets $100,000. Things have been going fine until Tails gets stuck in a hole. Will tails fly and get out or will he stay in the hole for 24 hours? (It starts off with Sonic and Tails playing Smash Bros) Sonic: HAH! I'm gonna win! Tails: No you won't! (Sonic then starts winning) Sonic: HAHAH! I'm winning once again! Tails: Oh hell no! (Tails then uses tails to press buttons repeatedly causing him to win) Sonic: WHAT?! Tails: YES! I WIN! Sonic: No fair! You used your tails! Tails: So what? I was born with these things! Sonic: Well I bet you can go one day without using your tails! Tails: Oh really? Sonic: Yes! Tails: Well what's in in for me? Sonic: I don't know? Like $100,000? (Suddenly Tails' eyes turn into dollar signs) Tails: CHA CHING! 100,000 big ones!? Count me in! Sonic: Only if you don't use your tails for anything! Are we clear? Tails: As clear as crystal meth! Sonic: ... Tails: Yes we're clear! Sonic: Good! I'm gonna go and prepare for my summer program! (Sonic runs away) Tails: I'm going to go one day without using my tails! $100,000 here I come! (Tails then runs away.) (It then switches to Tails walking through the city) Tails: Man! Things are going good- ???: JUST GET DOWN FROM THERE! Tails: Huh? (It then shows that the Robotic Cat is up in a tree while Frida is yelling at him) Frida: Just come down! Robotic Cat: I can't! Frida: WHY NOT?! Robotic Cat: Because I'm stuck you idiot! I don't know how to get down! Frida: Can someone at least help him! Tails: Someones in trouble! (Tails is about to fly but remember's Sonic's bet) Tails: I can't use my tails. What do I do? (Tails thinks. He then gets an idea) Tails: Aha! (Tails then grabs a saw) Frida: The hell? (Tails starts cutting down the tree) Frida: TAILS! STOP! Robotic Cat: AGH! WHATS HAPPENING!? (The tree then falls as the Robotic Cat falls into Frida's arms) Frida: Woah! Tails: You're welcome mam! (Tails walks away) Robotic Cat: Can you put me down now! (It then switches to tails walking down the forest) Tails: Man! Going a day without using my tails is so easy! Nothing could be able to get me lost- (Tails then sees a hole) Tails: WOAH! Phew. That was a close one. For a second I thought I was going to fall- (Suddenly Tails steps on a sharp branch) Tails: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Tails then falls into the hole) Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! (Tails then gets up. He is in the middle of the hole) Tails: Oh dear! How do I get out? (Suddenly some snickering is heard. Boko then comes up with a camera) Boko: HAH! Yes! I got it on camera! I am going to be the richest rabbit in the world! Tails: Oh not on my watch! Who are you, and what are you doing here!? Boko: What's it to ya man? I'm only six steps away from becoming the richest rabbit in the entire- Tails: Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight? So you're planning on recording my incident which was not planned! Boko: Just can it! Wait. What are you doing in the hole anyway? Tails: It's a long story, just please get me out of here will ya? Boko: Why can't you use your tails! Tails: I can't! Boko: Why not? Tails: Because Sonic bet me 100,000 big ones if I could spend the hole day without using my tails! Now I hope your mommy doesn't mind, but I need help, and I need that exact same help FROM YOU! (Boko then gets a sad face) Boko: Umm. Can I tell you something important? Tails: Oh yeah sure! Go ahead! Boko: I actually, DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHAHHAAHA! ???: BOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE!? ARE YOU TALKING TO THOSE DAMN STRANGERS AGAIN!? Boko: Oh it's nothing Mrs. Babysitter! I just made a new friend who- Babysitter: THEN STOP TALKING TO HER AND COME INSIDE! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! Boko: Okay Mrs. Babysitter. Tails: Now that that is done. Me need help! You help me! Boko: Listen here bucko! I'm not here to make new friends! I am trying to escape from this horrible babysitter! I've been doing everything I can to get away from her! Babysitter: Ah silly Boko. You're not supposed to spill gasoline on the wooden floors, that could start a fire! (Suddenly Boko's house gets set on fire) Babysitter 2: AHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! Babysitter 1: I'M F**KING TRYING! (While the two babysitters are screaming, Boko looks behind him and sees what he's done) Boko: Yeah I got too carried away with that plan! Tails: Look I don't care about your house! I don't care about your babysitter! I don't care about how rich you want to be! Now how about you get the f**k outa here! Boko: What's that? You want me to leave? Tails: Yeah! WAIT NO I MEAN I- Boko: Well, mom said it's always good to obey! (Boko hops away) Tails: GAH! DAMN IT! (Over 23 hours have passed. It then switches to Sunny, Katy, Paula and Clementine walking through the forest) Sunny: So I'm excited for "In-FUNNY-ty War!"! Paula: Yeah I know! I heard it's debuting next month! Katy: Yeah! Clementine: Same! (Suddenly the four hear Tails screaming) Sunny: The hell? (The four run towards the hole and sees Tails screaming) Tails: AND NOW I'M STUCK DOWN HERE FOREVER! OH THE SHAME OF IT! Sunny: Tails? (Tails looks up) Tails: What do you girls want? You want to take stupid pictures of me like that rabbit?! Katy: What's more important is that how the hell did you get down there! Paula: Was a happy meal down there or something? Clementine: Can't we have just ONE DAY without any friken McDonald's references!? Sunny: Why can't you use your tails to get outa there- Tails: I'm sorry mam but that is a no can do! Clementine: What? Are they broken? Tails: Uh.. yes! Yes they are! Paula: Oh you poor thing! Katy: We have to get him outa there! Sunny: Lemme try something! BRB! (Sunny leaves. She then grabs a shovel and throws it in the hole) Sunny: Try this! Tails: ... What the f**k am I supposed to do with this!? Sunny: Try digging up! Tails: ... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? (Rh is then seen walking by. He then sees the four looking at the hole) Rh: Dafuq are they doing? (Rh walks up to them) Rh: Hey girls! Sunny: Hey Rh! Rh: What's going on here? Clementine: We are trying to get Tails out of the hole! Rh: Why? Can't he fly? Paula: Because his tails are broken! Rh: Oh. Well have you tried digging up! Tails: I already tried that! Rh: Oh! Well I'm gonna call some assistance! (Rh calls up his phone. Culdee comes out from the sky) Culdee: You called? Katy: How the f**k were you in the sky?! Culdee: Long story! Anyways, what's going on? Rh: We're trying to get Tails out of a hole. His tails are broken so he can't fly! Culdee: Huh? Well I have a solution! (Culdee digs into his hat and pulls out a vacuum) Culdee: Everyone stand back! Things are going to get spicy! (Culdee then turns on the vacuum. However the vacuum doesn't suck Tails in) Culdee: The hell? (Buckaroo then comes up) Buckaroo: It's not gonna work like that! You need to be closer! (Buckaroo grabs Culdee and puts him lower into the hole. The vacuum only has minimum effect on Tails. Sunny then looks behind her and sees Boko's house on fire) Sunny: The hell? Katy: The little s**t set his house on fire! Sunny: Hopefully he died! (Katy looks at Sunny) Sunny: I'm kidding! Hehe! Katy: Are you? (Buckaroo continues to lower Culdee only to throw him away) Buckaroo: I'm sorry Tails! Maybe try digging up! (Goodman comes up) Goodman: What the hell is all this mess! Rh: Tails is stuck in a hole! Goodman: So what? He can fly right- All: HIS TAILS ARE BROKEN! Goodman: Oh. I guess I have no choice but to help! TEEEEEEEN HUT! (Sunny, Katy, Paula, Clementine, Buckaroo, Culdee and Rh go in line) Tails: I'm freaked out now. Goodman: Despite how stupid and ignorant you guys are, I want to appreciate everybody's help to getting Tails out of the hole! So you will do as you are told. I am the boss of you! You will not deny me! You will not deny my actions! You will do as you are told. You will not laugh. You will not cry. You will not back away! Now repeat after me! (Everyone is then talking at the same time while Tails is seen reading a book) Goodman: Alright! I heard enough outa you, lets move it! (20 attempts later. Everyone is seen struggling to pulling Tails out of the hole. Sunny looks angrily at Goodman) Sunny: HEY! Goodman: What? Sunny: Why aren't you helping out!? Goodman: Let me explain about it! This is my job! I do more important stuff than you bafoons do! And besides, my doctor has forbidden me to pull! Sunny: *mocking* My doctor's forbidden me to pull! *normal* If that was the case! How the hell do you even get out of Chuck E Cheeses every afternoon! (It then shows a flashback of Goodman and Badman at Chuck E Cheeses) Badman: Come on dude, it's that simple! Just open the door! Goodman: I can't. My doctor has forbidden me to pull! Badman: Well you have a really stupid doctor! Goodman: HEY! DON'T INSULT THE ELDERLY! (The flashback ends) Buckaroo: Okay! That is just an excuse not to be involved! Goodman: Alright fine! You got me! Now let's just do something else then! Tails: Ugh! About time! I almost finished chapter 21! (Pfftt. 21!) Tails: ENOUGH WITH THE MEMES ALREADY! Goodman: BRING IN THE BIG GUNS! (Nostalgia Critic then comes up) NC: Alright! I'm here! Now can we hurry up! I'm almost done with the Sandlot review! Katy: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID MOVIE REVIEWS! JUST MOVE IT ALREADY! NC: FINE JEEZ! (NC tries to pull Tails out but he keeps struggling. He eventually stops) NC: *inhale* Alright. I can't take it anymore! You guys deal with him. *breath* I'm just... I'm just gonna go home and question Cars 2. *inhale* See you later! (NC then leaves) Buckaroo: Well we tried everything we can! (Sonic then runs up) Sonic: Hey guys! Sunny: Hey Sonic! Currently your friend Tails is trapped in a hole! Sonic: What?! Tails: Hey Sonic! Sonic: Tails! How did you get there! Katy: His tails are broken! Paula: Because of that, he can't get out! Sonic: Oh his tails are not broken! I just bet him one day to go without his tails! Katy: WHAT?! Paula: So that explains why his tails looked perfectly fine! Sonic: Anyways! Have you tried digging up? (Tails throws the shovel at Sonic) Sonic: GOW! I'll take that as a yes! Anyways, I'll help! (Sonic runs down in the hole, grabs tails and they run up) Tails: I'm free! Paula: Hooray! Clementine: Now what? Sonic: Well the it's been 24 hours so Tails, you have won the challenge! Tails: YES! So where is it? Sonic: Where is what? Tails: The money! You promised to give me $100,000 if I beat the challenge! Sonic: Oooh I hate to burst your bubble but... I don't have it. Tails: WHAT?! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF- *sigh* Great. How can I get my money now! Boko: HAHA! (Everyone looks at Boko. He is seen with a bunch of money and a motorcycle) Sunny: BOKO!? Tails: It's the kid who messed with me a while ago! Boko: Look Mrs. Babysitter! I got over $100,000 from the video I published- Babysitter 1: Boko you silly goose! We can't afford all that money! Give it to someone else! Boko: *sigh* Okay Mrs. Babysitter... Tails: HAH! Glad to see you're feeling blue! GIVE IT TO ME! (Boko gives Tails the money) Boko: Here! I hope you choke on it! Tails: HAH! RIGHT IN YOUR FU- Katy: Wait.. How did you afford a motorcycle? Tails: BAD IDEA MAN! YOU JUST WASTED ALL YOUR MONEY- Sonic: Just leave him alone already! Tails: Well I still got my $100,000! Boko: Screw you guys! I'm going to go on a road trip! (Boko goes on his motorcycle and drives away) (It then switches to Boko's burnt house. The two babysitters are heard talking) Babysitter 1: Boko! Your dinner is ready! ... Boko? He's not here! Babysitter 2: Well if you hadn't yelled at him in the first place he would have not left! Babysitter 1: Don't talk to me like that! We lost our baby! What is Bugs gonna think! They're gonna fire us for sure! Babysitter 2: He might come back! Let's face it! He's on his motorcycle somewhere- Babysitter 1: SINCE WHEN DID HE AFFORD A MOTORCYCLE!?! Well I guess you can say he's one, "Bad Rider"! Babysitter 2: OH STOP WITH THE OFFENSIVE JOKES! Babysitter 1: Oh shut up! You're a bit rude yourself! You couldn't stop talking! Babysitter 2: *sarcastically* Oh yes. And we are the best Babysitters in the town of Pensacola! Babysitter 1: Was that sarcasm or was that real!? Babysitter 2: WHAT DO YOU THINK! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR YELLING AT HIM! HE DESERVES TO LIVE! Babysitter 1: Who the hell cares! He's on a motorcycle! We have to go look for him! Babysitter 2: You're the one who's gonna look for him! Babysitter 1: HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BACK TALKING ME!?!? (Bugs and Lola are then seen in their car listening to the babysitters arguing) Bugs: Should we extend our vacation? Lola: Yeah. We should! (Boko is then seen driving past with a motorcycle) Bugs: The hell!? (The episode then ends) Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the babysitters. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Babysitters Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Nostalgia Critic Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes